tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuuka Miyao
Kuuka Miyao (宮尾空間) is a main character of Moonlight Mew Mew. Her alter ego is Mew Crescent (ミュウクレセント). Appearance Kuuka Miyao Kuuka has dark gold hair flowing on her shoulders. Her eyes match her hair. She usually wears a gold dress and matching boots. Her Café Moonlight outfit consists of a gold dress, gloves and matching boots. A white apron and a matching headband finishes her clothing. Her neck consists of multiple cylindrical segments with no visible connection. Mew Crescent As Mew Crescent, her eyes brighten to gold while her hair becomes longer than her normal form, changes to gold and gets styled into a ponytail. She wears a gold dress with ruby red accessories including her belt. # She has a big spherical core suspended in the center of a gap in the middle of her dress. The sphere glows blue-white, but it’s insubstantial; one sees the back through it. From time to time, the power sphere pulses, or swings in a figure-8 around and through Mew Crescent. Her limbs have multiple segments that appear to be connected by nothing more than brilliant electric arcs (same as normal form). # Her gloves are like huge iron bolts with fist-like structures on top of them, and the sleeves, gold like her dress & boots, have a blue swirl and dot patterns that resemble she had when on holiday, now powered by electricity. # Finally, she has a big mouth and teeth like her normal form, and metal cups supporting large gold-and-white eyes with gold lids. Her eyes occasionally flash. Her neck consists of multiple cylindrical segments with no visible connection. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a couple of lightning bolts on her neck. Personality Kuuka is the one that controls all of the light of the night. She is very kind and caring for what she loves forever. Kuuka is also kind and caring about her friends she loves. Abilities Physical Kuuka can be the fastest robotic girl. Due to her DNA of a Wubbox, you can unbox her by placing the Tokyo Mew Mew characters into her. Transformation Kuuka Miyao presses the moon of her Moonlight Pendant and says “Mew Crescent, Transformation!”. A background is shown with multiple DNA structures shooting on-screen. Kuuka is shown on the top, about to fall down, with both hands behind her neck. Then, Kuuka is shown dropping in the lightning bolts, causing her hair & eyes to change colour and her entire outfit (dress, gloves, boots and sleeves) to form in a medium speed. After seven seconds, she jumps into a blazing gold light to form her orb on her dress. She lands in a perfect position and strikes her best super pose. Weapon and Attack # Mew Crescent has the Crescent Blades, the gold Crescent-shaped blades with blue-white electric sparks across it. # Her attack is called Sweet Crescent Slice, in which she slices the enemy with strong light, causing the enemy to be electrocuted by her blades. Fighting Style She is an electric theme Mew. If she got both her eyes on you, she then shocks you. Quotes I’m making my special outfit Ready, girls? Really? Transform, girls! Trivia * Kuuka’s seiyuu, Sumire Uesaka, previously voiced Jatarou Kemuri from Danganronpa Another Episode and ChuChu from Show By Rock. * Kuuka’s dubber, Laura Bailey, previously voiced Obsidian from Steven Universe. * Kuuka Miyao shares her first name with Kuuka from Princess Connect Re:drive. If she is in Pokemon Pokemon All of Kuuka Miyao’s Pokemon are electric type, and, like her, they can control electric powers, even Jolteon. Gallery Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Members of Moonlight Mew Mew Category:Moonlight Mew Mew Category:Moonlight Mew Mew characters Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Light